I Looked at Him and I Saw Myself
by DragonsImagined1331
Summary: Another watching the movie... It's not like all the others, though. Different timeline AU, a host that "rambles sometimes", magic, OCs, music and more! We've got it all- and I sound like Commercial for a store right now, don't I? Oh, well, POLL ON MY PROFILE! No definite update times, and first story, YAY ME! Rated T, and with good reason. Slow updates.
1. When Can I See You Again? - Owl City

_**PICKLES AND PANCAKES!**_

 **Well now** **that I've got your attention, THIS IS ACTUALLY IMPORTANT!**

 **1) Thank you for clicking on this pixelated** **piece of this website. I enjoy the fact that you will be reading my first story in about…well, whenever I decide to stop typing in bold.**

 **2) THIS IS THE IMPORTANT ONE. This is set in an AU timeline sort-of thing, basically, in this story, the movie happens when they're 12. It is to realistic! (Not sure if that's the right two) Well, movie-** **world realistic, that is. Harry Potter went to Hogwarts when he was eleven, so ha! Oh, and another thing, Hiccup's mom died in childbirth, during the birth of Hiccup's 5th sibling. I just imagine Hiccup as having siblings and taking care of them, and as a result being very good with children. And yes people do have 6 kids and sometimes even more, my dad has nine siblings.**

 **3) This is also important Disclaimer: I do not own How To Train Your Dragon at all, nope, nuh** **uh, zero, zip (edeedoda** **zipedeeday…what, so I was in Little Theater when I was younger). I also do not own anything else I might reference that you can look up on the internet and find anything that matches whatever it is exactly.**

 **4) This will include magic and anything else my weird and 'creative' imagination can think up.**

 **Except gore, no gore. (Anybody understand the reference?...no? Nobody?)**

 **5) I think Astrid may be OOC, feel free to tell me if you think so, too. Also feel free to tell me if there's anything else you or someone else notices or wants, grammar, spelling, not enough of a certain character, too much of one, a comment you want a certain character to make during the movie, anything, I'll try to incorporate it. Oh, and just imagine all the teens as looking like the first season of Race To The Edge. I know it's unrealistic, but this is called Fanfiction** **for a reason. The one thing I will not do is Hiccup's POV for this chapter.**

 **Now...THE FIRST CHAPTER!**

 _"Life is a trip and the road map leads you_ _"_

 _\- When Can I See You Again by Owl City_

Everyone on Berk was, to put it bluntly, still mildly depressed over _it_. _It_ was life-changing. Their lives were changed in the aftermath of the Red Death and then changed again only four months later.

Astrid's POV

I'm now fifteen.

Meaning it's been four months short of three years. Nearly three long years since…that. Ever since it happened, things have changed for everyone, even Snotlout. For me, as well as the rest of the dragon riders, we've all softened, granted, not much because, well…vikings, but still. Sometimes I do wonder how he's doing, if he's alive or…..not. After all, he did say in the note he left that he will come back eventually.

Flashback-2 years, eight months, and 12 days ago

"Have any of you seen Hiccup?", I had asked, actually, more like demanded, as soon as I dismounted Stormfly and walked into the Great Hall for dinner. I started to walk to our normal table after I grabbed a plate of what the Berkian cooks prepared for dinner. On my way, I noticed that most people in the building, which was basically our whole village, were talking to each other about something or another. The twins took a break from fighting long enough for Tuffnut to answer me with,

"I saw him yesterday, does that count?"

"She means today, stupid!" Ruffnut sure is charming, isn't she?

"Hey! Idiot."

"Troll!"

"Bride of Grendel!"

Inwardly, I sigh. Another fight between the twins, I can't get information from those two no matter what, can I?

Suddenly, the door is whisked open by none other than the Chief of Berk, Stoick the Vast.

….looking at a note? Huh?

He comes over to our table, the Hall is now completely silent, a rare feat for Vikings, everyone wondering the same thing,

'What happened?'

It's obvious to tell when he's upset by his face, but this is on a whole different level, this is a mix of sadness, relief, and helplessness.

When he gets to our table, he gives me the note wordlessly.

 _Dear whoever finds this,_

 _This may seem stupid and selfish of me, I know, but, putting it bluntly, I left. I couldn't stand staying in one place anymore. I know it sounds absurd, but it's true. Even before Toothless, I still wandered, whether it was walking through the village paths so many times that I memorized the layout of the whole village to finding a new cave in the forest, I've always wandered. Now, though, I've explored everywhere on Berk that I can, but it's not enough to quench my wanderlust. So me and Toothless left to travel the world and discover new lands, maybe we'll even find more about those ruins I discovered while sailing on a boat two years ago, y'know, the ones that look like big blocks with the letter 'H' on them and have more precise cuts than even the Romans can do? Sorry for telling you in a note, but if I told someone they would've tried to get us to stay, and I really want to do this, we both do, me and Toothless go flying and both of us never want to turn back, I have to almost force him, because it's the right thing to do. I'm not sure how long we'll be traveling for but we will come back, I guarantee it._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third_

…..WHAT?!

He left Berk? They left?

I understand the concept of wanderlust, and even the fact that if he told someone in person they would eventually convince him not to go.

It's just the fact that he HAD HIS LEFT LEG AMPUTATED ONLY A FEW MONTHS AGO! There's also the fact that, as a friend, I'm worried about him. After all, he left, so I'll probably only ever be a friend to him. Might as well start acting like it.

The other teens and Gobber, who were all reading over my shoulder, exploded with comments.

"Wonder what he'll find?"

"Do you think he'll discover new dragon species?"

"I wonder where he is now?"

"Do you think he's alright?"

"Lad's always been interested in explorin', shoulda known he'd pull somethin' like this."

Everybody else in the Hall was watching us, confused, so of course Gobber took the letter, looked at Chief Stoick and waited for a nod from the big, muscled man. When he got it, he started reading the letter out loud.

Complete silence again.

After about three seconds every single person burst into whispers.

"Where is he?"

"What is he thinking?"

"What are we going to do about the dragons, they'll freak!"

"What the Hell was he thinking?"

"Do you think he'll actually come back?"

"He was our best dragon trainer, they all listened to him no matter what, now what'll we do?"

One question stood out the most though,

"Wait, what about his leg?"

This one question struck silence into the hall once again, the job was done not just by the question, though, but also it's asker,

"Snotlout?" The words that I realized a second too late were mine, slipped off my tongue, like water flowing over rocks that are part of a peaceful waterfall.

"Yes?" He seemed surprised by the amount of surprise in my voice.

"Why would you…?" I end up trailing off at the end of my sentence, but he knows what I mean 'Why would you care about that?' I mean, I know that him and Tuffnut have, like, this newfound allegiance to Hiccup and newfound protectiveness over him, but still, Snotlout?

"Well, why wouldn't I care about my cousin?"

"Oookaayy…"

Well, moving past that weirdness, one question still remains,

 _'How will we tell Hallie, Stormi, Asmund, Dustin, and little Ingrid that their brother left Berk to travel?'_

 **Flashback over**

As it turns out Hiccup already did that job for us, he asked his siblings if they were alright with him going, and said that if they weren't, he wouldn't go, no matter how much he wanted to. Guess they were. Don't ask me how Hiccup asked Ingrid because I have no idea, after all, she was only one at the time, but Hiccup always finds a way. Sometimes though, I do need to remind myself of his sibling's ages, not my fault, they just all act more mature than they should be at their ages.

Hallie- 15 years old.

Stormi- 12 years old.

Asmund-8 years old.

Dustin- 5 years old.

Ingrid- 4 years old.

I'm currently walking through the village square while thinking all this, on my way to the Hall to get some breakfast and sit down, when realize just how much has changed since Hiccup left.

Dragons are now integrated into our lives, at least ½ of all Berk's villagers now have a dragon.

The twins have stopped fighting as much, don't get me wrong, they still fight, just not as much as three years before. They also became determined after Hiccup left, why? Because Hiccup told them that the Zippleback from the arena was actually not their bonded dragon, so they went on a mission to find their bonded dragons after he left. Now, Ruff has a blue changewing named Magnhild, and Tuff has a dark green Whispering Death named Egil. Oh, and Ruff changed her hairstyle a little bit, now she doesn't have five braids, two sticking out from behind her ears and three going down to her hips with the hair at the end of the three braid curled into balls, she just has two braids on each side of her head going down to her hips and the hair after the braid is tied let loose.

Snolout has stopped hitting on me because he likes another girl, Eerika, now. He also is now less arrogant, mostly because of Eerika. They've moved up from the 'Hey, I don't know you' stage to being almost best shameful thing is the fact that this girl, Eerika, is a wonderful person, but if it weren't for Hiccup none of us would've ever gone out of our way to meet her.

Fishlegs, well, at least he can hold a conversation without it being about dragons, now. There are rumors going around the village that he likes one of our other friends, Mahin, don't know if they're true or not, though.

Just as I finish contemplating this, I see a bright flash of white-blue light and someone appears in the Great Hall.

 **Narrator POV**

A girl about fifteen years old, the same age the teens are, appeared in front of them.

They all, Astrid in particular, notice that her appearance is that of tan skin, straight, hip-length, dark brown hair with a golden streak on the side and bangs that start just above her left eyebrow and go down to the bottom of her left ear, with warm dark chocolate colored brown eyes that, for some reason, have a sense of authority and security in them and not as much baby fat on her face as she should have at that age. Then, her clothes are looked at, now, this girl is from the year 2015, so, suffice to say, nobody recognizes the clothes she has on.

 **Astrid's POV**

"Hi, I'm Megan, I'm from the future, and I'm here to make all of you go POOF and then you and a few others all appear in my house, and I show you and your dragons a movie of how Hiccup and Toothless met 'till the Red Death and then I make you all go POOF again and you magically transport back here where you all go about your normal lives like nothing happened at all so I'll bring us all there after I answer the questions you undoubtedly have for me– and I'm rambling again, sorry, I do that sometimes, so anyway, questions, 1….2….3….GO!"

 **A few questions:**

 **Can anyone guess the ancient ruins Hiccup talks about in his note? Yes, they are real. First one who guesses it gets a dedication in the next chapter that I upload after they guess it. (Does that make any sense? I honestly can't tell, since I already know what I'm trying to say.)**

 **2) The four** **teens and Gobber's** **questions, can you guess who said what? Hint: Astrid doesn't get a question and Snotlout** **gets two, 'cause that's just how I roll.**

 **RANDOM FACT TIME: Did you know that Nickola** **Tesla created an invention called the Wardenclyffe** **Power Plant in the 19th century that was supposed to use the Earth as an electrical conductor? In other words, he created free electricity with no wires over 100 years ago.**

 **RANDOM QUESTION TIME: What's your favorite song? I'll try and** **listen to it, even if it's an instrumental or in another language. I listen to music at least 3 hours every day, and always like discovering new music. I have so many favorite songs right now that it's not even funny, I'll list a few:**

 **Do Something – Matthew West**

 **Family Tree – Matthew West**

 **Whiskey Lullaby – Brad Paisley ft. Alison Krauss**

 **That Ghost – Megan and Liz**

 **Livin' on a Prayer – Bon Jovi**

 **Piano Man – Billy Joel**

 **Renegade – Cimorelli**

 **Evolution of Music – Pentationix**

 **Lies of the Beautiful People – Sixx .A.M**

 **Wreck of Who I Am - Elizabeth Huett**

 **Bright – Echosmith**

 **Carry On – Fun**

 **Didn't They – Taylor Swift**

 **Bad Blood – Taylor Swift**

 **Brought Up That Way – Taylor Swift**

 **You're Worth It – Cimorelli**

 **Don't – Ed Sheeran**

 **Thinking Out Loud – Ed Sheeran**

 **Dead in the Water – Ellie Goulding**

 **Explosions – Ellie Goulding**

 **I know, I know, long list and genre variety, but I listen to music A LOT. Oh, and if you like any of these songs, can you please check out my Facebook page called 'Positive Ways', I post anything positive, lyrics, pictures, quotes. Plus, if you want to, feel free to suggest anything for that page, too. Or facts or questions** **that you want me to put on here.**

 **Just warning you though, I'm at my church Saturday night - we have a meeting for addicts and their family members called "The Meeting", Sunday morning – church, Sunday night – church, Wednesday** **night – church. Plus, I'm homeschooled 5-6 hours a day, 6 days a week, and I want to learn electric guitar, and I might start up** **singing lessons again soon. So, I might not update daily or even weekly, but I will. Finish. This. Story. I already have the whole movie script and everything. At least I have my own computer, so when I do have time to write I won't be restricted.**

 **VOTE TIME: Couple? I just want to hear what you think, and I'll try to add mild hints of it here or there.** **I really have no idea what couple this story will end up having, for all I know I might decide to have Hiccup not be paired with anyone. I'll probably have a poll up about it soon.**

 **Criticism is very welcome, in fact it is encouraged. Flames will be magically turned into solar panels and used as death rays! It is possible, someone did it before and melted a brick.**

 **Man, this A/N turned into a random essay, I was all over the place wasn't I?**

 **Oh well, BBBBYYYYYYEEEEEE! *insert my 2 month old, adult hand-sized, black, white, light brown, and tan Chihuahua named Piper here staring at readers with her head tilted, one ear up and one ear down.***


	2. Hello - Adele

**Imma' cut straight to the point here...**

 **My computer was hacked and all my files, which included my original drafts for the next 2 chapters and the movie script that I was going to use, were encrypted by CTB-Locker, that thing that was on the news about a year ago that basically everyone forgot about except me. Plus, a spokesperson for McAfee (I think that's how you spell it), my virus protector, said that they can't fix my computer, but for a price they can FIX MY COMPUTER!**

 **RANT OVER!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except the OC's, not the song, not the site the story's on, not the movie and it's characters. ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!**

 **Again, if anyone wants something like more or less of certain characters, a comment you want someone to make, or anything else like that just review telling me, even if it's just correcting me on spelling or grammar or something.**

 **Ok, I'm done. Thanks for either reading the A/N and reading my rant, or skipping it, proving that you just want to read the next chapter of a story that you're interested in.**

 _"Hello, it's me, I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet, to go over everything"_

 _-Hello by Adele_

Everyone stopped.

All was silent for about half a second, then everyone started talking at once and My head was so jumbled up, that even though I would've liked to, I honestly couldn't follow any of the conversations that were going on. Now I'm not sure who yelled this admist all the confusion, it could have been the girl, 'Megan', could have been the chief, Hel, for all I know it could've been myself.

"STOP!"

Then, for at least the second time today, all vikings and dragons in Berk completely stopped.

"Who are you, and what are you here for?" Chief gets the first question, it's an unspoken rule

"Didn't I just tell you that!" This Megan girl, whoever she is, sounds like she's irritated.

"Ok, stupid question-that-I-for-some-reason-am-going-to-answer-anyway aside, My name is Megan, and I am here to show you a bunch of moving pictures put together with sound and music, which, in my day, is what's called a movie."

She says the second part of her sentence really slow, so of course Snotlout, after everybody gets over the shock when what Megan said sinks in, says,

"Hey! You can't talk to us like that, we're Vikings!"

"Really, I thought you were pretty pink princesses riding on magicial unicorns! Oh, and", at this part she gets a sickeningly sweet smile on her face and her voice becomes the embodiment for what I'd imagine honey laced with knives would be like, "hay is for horses," Wow this girl is a little sarcastic spitfire isn't she? "Anyway, lets get going, we don't have all day to get there!"

"Wait, a-"

"What now? I just want to get going!" Megan snaps.

"All day to get where, exactly?" Fishlegs continues, albeit nervously.

"Well Fishlegs," Man, mood swings much? One minute she's angry, the next she's acting all kind and innocent. "We're going to my friend's house, to watch a movie about Hiccup's adventure with Toothless and how they met."

"Wait a second, when you came in here with all your 'ppppssshhht' and 'brrrooooggghhh' and rambling stuff, you said we were going to your house, now we're not! Huh?"

"Good point Tuff, last minute plans! My parents are home, so my best friend, Amethyst, said we could go a room in a clubhouse, of sorts, that me and a bunch of other friends of mine share, and where some of said friends, Amethyst included, live."

"Now let's go!" Megan waves a little silver stick that everyone in the Hall is just now realizing she has, then next thing I know every person and dragon on Berk is in a room. Everyone, plus most of the dragons suddenly gasp at something behind me and the chief's family, who all ended up in a cluster together and facing a black screen that took up most of the middle of the wall, so logically, I get up, about to turn around, and see the chief also about to turn around, while the 5 kids help each other in getting up.

The chief and I both turn around at the same time, and what I see first makes me gasp, then growl in displeasure, while the chief pushes in front of everybody and takes his weapon out, standing in front of his children, unintentionally preventing them from seeing.

It's a masked stranger.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Again, chief almost ALWAYS gets first question.

Megan interupts before the stranger can answer by saying,

"You already know him, and he is here for the same purpose as all of you, to watch the movie."

Expectedly, whispers then cloud the not-so-silent-anymore room we're in.

The same room that I'm just now actually looking at. As I gaze around, I see that this room is about the size of Berk's own Great Hall, and that the whole room, except for the roof, is shaped like a big box, the roof, for some reason, is shaped like a dome. another thing I take notice of is that the room is painted really... weird.

The walls are painted like what it would look like if you went outside at night, stood in the middle of a grove of trees and looked up towards the sky, it even had stars painted on the dome-shaped roof, right above and around the tips of the painted trees that extend onto the roof. Another thing is that, instead of just one wall painted, it's three of the walls and the roof that's painted, and the fourth wall has a big white screen that takes up most of the wall, but if you look closely, you can see that dark blue, sparkles of white, and branches are painted on that wall, too. Then comes the furniture, spread around the room were a mix of wood benches with backrests, complete with dark blue pillows to sit on, things that looked like beds that were... hanging from chains of different lengths and attached to the ceiling? Oh well, whatever, I've seen so many new things in the past 5 minutes that the fact that this place has hanging beds shouldn't surprise me. Anyway, there were also rock slabs for the dragons to lay on spread throughout the room. All in all, it was beautiful, and everything complimented everything else and the apparent 'nature' theme very well.

My attention is drawn back to the Megan as she begins making motions with her hands, it's when she does it again that I realize she's trying to get the armored man to take off his helmet, then I see something, he has a dragon standing next to him, a dragon that I know all to well.

Toothless.

This stranger is Hiccup, he has to be.

Right as Hiccup is about to take off his helmet, noise explodes in the room. It sounds similar to when the village has parties and people sing and play instruments, but it doesn't sound like any instruments I've heard, the voice isn't familiar and the lyrics are weird. The beat is catchy, though.

 _'Hello from the other side_  
 _I must've called a thousand times_  
 _To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done_  
 _But when I call you never seem to be home_

 _Hello from the outside_  
 _At least I can say that I've tried_  
 _To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart_  
 _But it don't matter, it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore'_

See what I mean by weird lyrics?

Everyone starts looking around for the source of the noise, but it stops when Megan takes a little grey rectangle out of her pocket that has the runes 'HTC' on the back in a lighter grey color. She taps her thumbs on it for a few seconds and then puts it back in her pocket.

"What was that?"

"Well, Fishlegs, that is what's called a cell phone in my day, there's a bunch of different types of them with different things you can do with them, but basically they can be used to contact people all around the world."

"Cool! What about the song?"

"Glad you think so, Fish, and that was a song called Hello by Adele, a singer whose famous where I come from."

I hear Hiccup chuckle in the background.

"YOU! You still need to take that helmet off, mister!"

"But Meeeggieeeeee!-"

"Take. It. Off. Now."

"Fine, fine. Have it your way."

"Well, isn't that the best way?"

He doesn't answer, instead moving to take his helmet off.

Silence.

Then comes the gasps, crying, and shouts of joy.

 **Okay, if I didn't explain well enough, the 'beds hanging by chains attached to the roof' are actually called bean bag hammocks, if you don't know what I'm talking about, look it up in a search engine, or something.**

 **Yes, I did have Hiccup and Megan exchange banter, and yes, it is supposed to be like that. Why? You'll find out later. Feel free to guess though if you want, bet you can't do it. :)**

 **If you didn't notice, the chapters are named after songs that I think fit that chapter, I don't know yet if these songs will actually have any real significance to the story or not, but I would say that it's definitely a possibility.**

 **Random Fact time: Did you know that Donald Duck comics were banned from Finland because he doesn't wear pants? Well, now you do.**

 **Random question time: Review and type the first word that comes to your head.**

 **Criticism is welcomed and encouraged, but flames will magically be turned into solar panels and used as death rays!**


	3. Family Tree - Matthew West

**I. Suck.**

 **I've left you guys hanging. I don't like myself very much right now because of that. In other words though, I have to give credit where credit is due,** KittyWithAKnife **wrote a good half of this chapter and has a character in the story. Plus, more OCs, yay! Not in this chapter, but soon. Who knows, I might even decide to put myself in here. That's right people, I proudly proclaim to the world that Megan is not me! Shocking, isn't it? P.S. the next paragraph is a rant.**

 **So, here's the thing, my mom and my older sister's arguments are a cycle. Today, my mom was pissed at my sister because my sister and her kids live at our house, she doesn't have a job even though both my parent work two jobs, and, recently, she's barely been doing any work around the house. Another thing, she has two kids, a boyfriend(Everybody thinks that they'll be married soon), and she's 33 years old. Plus, my mom was about to leave for an appointment. Eventually, my mom got so mad that she started yelling and then took what she needed and stormed out...and came back in a minute and a half later because she was so busy yelling that she forgot something and then she left AGAIN...and she came back in three minutes after that because she forgot a paper she needed and then she left for real this time. The whole time all I was thinking was 'you see what being mad and arguing leads to?'**

 **RANT OVER!**

 **Oh, and I have a muse! Well, technically she's an OC for HTTYD, but she gives me ideas, so it still counts, right? Now that I think about it, I have more than one of those...anyway, her name's Avalon and she might just make an appearance in this story, which by the way, has no plot whatsoever so far.**

 **Remember:** **if anyone wants something like more or less of certain characters, a comment you want someone to make, or anything else like that just review telling me, even if it's just correcting me on spelling or grammar or something.**

 **Ok, I'm done. Thanks for either reading the A/N or skipping it, proving that you just want to read the next chapter of a story that you're interested in.**

 **DISCLAIMER** **: I own nothing except the OC's(the very many, many, many OCs), not the songs, not the site the story's on, not the movie and it's characters. **ABSOLUTELY** FREAKIN' NOTHING!**

As soon as Hiccup took his helmet off, I froze, questions running through my mind. How did he get here? Where did he go on his travels? When did he get so...so breathtaking?

It's true, so far, puberty has been good to him...at least, it looks so. I think that out of the corner of my eye, I can even spot Ruffnut drooling.

My thought process was broken by a sequel, one that I know, and it seems like the rest of the chief's family has finally peeked around him, since about two seconds after I hear that scream is when I place it as belonging to Ingrid. Then, I see her running toward Hiccup, her brown hair, that I've heard as being the same shade that Valka's was, being blown back as she ran, blue eyes alight with happiness that increased drastically as soon as Hiccup swept her up in a hug.

"Hiccup! Hiccup!"

"Ingrid!"

He knelt down to Ingrid's height as she questioned him. "What places did you go to? Did you meet any new people? Did you find anything new? When are you coming back to Berk? TELL ME EVERYTHING!" He just laughed at the hyperactive 4 year old and her ability to make everything she just said sound like it's one long sentence.

Suddenly, Ingrid jumps up and whirls around. When I look closer I see that her startled leap is due to Asmund tapping her on the shoulder. He looks like he's feeling a mix of emotions, curiosity, surprise, hope and gratefulness being the most dominant ones spread across his  
face as he joins Hiccup and Ingrid; hugging his older brother for the first time in over two years.

"Where've you been, Hiccup?! Gods, everyone's missed you so much!"

At this, Hiccup lets out a small chuckle. I, almost unconsciously, notice that his voice had gotten deeper over the past years. "I've missed all you guys on Berk, too."

While he's saying his next words, he pulls away from the hug and places his calloused hands on Asmund's shoulder.

"As for where I've been...everywhere. Nowhere. Too many places. Not enough places."

I was confused at this, though it seems I wasn't the only one. Everyone was staring at him in confusion, even his siblings looked stumped.

He looked around at everyone else, as if he was seeing how we all changed. Then his gaze fell on me. "Astrid..." He whispered. I couldn't help but notice that for some reason, he looked at me with something akin to awe.

I could feel the heat rushing to my face, and as hard as I tried to fight it back, I failed at my task. I gave a small smile. "Hiccup."

He smiled at me, but just as it looked like he was going to say something, a voice broke through the sudden silence.

 **Hiccup's POV**

I can tell I've confused every person and dragon here, except Megan and Toothless, with my answer. Everyone was staring at Toothless and I, so needless to say that they most likely didn't notice that we were both doing the same thing back. The only difference was that the stares they were all giving us were ones of confusion, while both of ours were calculating, assessing how everyone had changed over the past three years. After all, the last time that I saw any of them, I was only twelve, now I'm fifteen, and a lot more observant to boot.

Then I saw Astrid.

Of course, I didn't spot her then for the first time, but I had only gotten a glimpse. Now, I can take in how she's changed and matured, and honestly, she's the most beautiful person I've ever seen. Gods, I love her.

"Astrid..." I meant to say more, perhaps apologize for staying away for so long, but the words died in my throat.

I can tell that I've made Astrid speechless because all she seemed to be able to do was spit out my name in response.

Then, just before I was shocked out of my thoughts by a scream, I came to a realization.

Even though I don't regret leaving, I regret not asking her to come with me.

 **Astrid's POV**

"MEGAN! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" The voice was female, and sounded slightly pissed. Okay, slightly might be an understatement.

The Megan girl sighed. "IN HERE KITTY!" She yelled back.

All of a sudden, a shadow covered the floor and a figure rose from it. The people from Berk jumped back in fear and surprise, including  
myself, yet Megan and Hiccup stayed still, just watching the figure. Was this normal or something?

The figure was a girl, and had a hood that cast a shadow onto her face. She was short too, but held herself proudly. She had on strange-looking black clothing, including her boots which had these spikes on them. She had a belt as well, and I could see multiple knifes hanging from it. Her skin was slightly tan, and...was that a tail?

"I'm gone for twenty minutes and you've already brought them here. I told you I wanted to see their reactions! It would of been so funny!" She said.

Megan rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah, well you're here now so that's good enough."

The girl sighed, but nodded. "Fine. You win this round, Meg, but I swear to the gods I will stab you if you do this again."

Megan shrugged. "Fair enough." She said. Then she smiled. I didn't like that smile. "Hey, Kitty. Care to introduce yourself?"

I could see the smirk under 'Kitty's' hood. "It would be my pleasure." With that, she turned to us. "Hello, people of Berk. My name is Kitty. Why is that, I hear you asking? Well...the answer is simple." And with that, she reached up and took off her hood.

Someone screamed and I saw Snotlout faint from out of the corner of my eye. I could see why she was called Kitty though. She had long,  
slightly curly, golden blond hair that was pulled back in a high ponytail. Her face was mostly human, but she had cat-like ears and whiskers. Her eyes were also something. They were, to be honest, an enchanting green, but on top of that, they were cat eyes. Her pupils were mostly dilated right now, but it was still easy to see that they were.

Kitty scoffed. "You humans are so weird. Calm down already, I'm not going to kill any of you...maybe." She said. She had whispered the last part, but I was still able to hear it. I couldn't tell if she was being serious or not.

Kitty looked around, smiling at our reactions. Was this somehow entertaining or something? How is Hiccup not worried?

Speaking of Hiccup, he let out a laugh himself. "Hey Kitty."

Kitty turned and smiled. "Sup Hiccup? And I thought you said these humans were better than this?" She said, pointing back at us.

"Well they've never seen a half-human half-cat person before."

"They have now, so they better get over it."

Hiccup rolled his eyes and began to pet Toothless. Kitty suddenly squealed. I literally mean squealed.

"Toothless!" She said. Toothless was just as excited and bound over to her. She laughed and hugged him, rubbing her head against the top of his, I could hear her purring as well. Apparently Toothless was as familiar with her as she was with him.

 **...AND...CUT!**

 **Kind of a boring place to end, but it'll have to do. It's so short, too. :(**

 **I'm honestly thinking that I might make Megan be a side character and have another OC of mine be the host, I know, kinda late with it being three chapters in, but I've sort of lost inspiration for Megan. I'll find some way to make it work. I might just edit the chapters and change her name. I'm already definitely going to go back and fix the mistake that I made with the screen last chapter and fix the ages, because let's face it, their ages are all messed up. I'm probably going to fix the mistakes after I post this chapter, that's for sure.**

 **That challenge where you can guess what the ruins that look like the letter H that Hiccup talks about in the first chapter are is still open, it will be until someone guesses and gets the answer right.**

 ** _Random Fact_ _t_ _ime_** : **As much as 12% of people dream in black and white only.**

 ** _Random question time_ : What's your favorite color?**

 **Criticism is welcomed and encouraged, but flames will magically be turned into solar panels and used as death** **rays.**


End file.
